


Sugar Cookie Monster

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fil for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, love shine a light in every corner of my heart





	Sugar Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Eddie loved winter. Throwing snowballs, making a snowman, sledding down the tallest hill in town. He was childlike again, not a care in the world as the winter wisps kissed his cheeks. Venom, however, despise winter. Miserable from the cold, he has not left Eddie’s chest all day. He keeps his spot beside Eddie heart warm and cozy, snoozing as his host shuffles around the chilly town.

It wasn’t until mid-afternoon when Venom slithered out of his hiding spot.

Eddie crinkles his nose at the overpowering surgery sweet scent filling the kitchen. The table-top is decorated with a smorgasbord of goodies--cookies and cakes and pies and pasties--as far as the eye can see. True he went a bit overboard and made far too many snacks, but with the holidays in full swing the more the merrier.

Venom, who had been sleeping in on this snowy morning stirs, purring as the yummy scent fills his senses. Not a morning bird, he moves sluggishly, unweaving himself from Eddie ribs, up his neck until he pokes his head out of Eddies shoulder. Purring happily, he gazes at the festive treats. “For me?” He playfully head-butts Eddie, purring even louder when his thoughtful host gently scratches under his chin. 

Grinning, Eddie holds up a warm cookie. “Dig in, love.” 

“Yummy!” Venom snatches up the cookie and munches away as Eddie beams with pure joy as his happy parasite delight purrs to his hearts delight. 

Later that night, the apartment was calm and quiet. Peaceful, the scent of vanilla from the flickering candles decorating the room. Flopping onto the bed, Hoodie snug and warm around Eddie, Venom tugs the blankets up around both of them and curls up against Eddie, nuzzling his hosts cheek. Eddie smiles, weaving his arms around Venom who cuddles up against his chest. 

“Goodnight, Eddie.” Venom gives Eddie a little squeeze, settling happily against Eddie chest to hear his heart beating steadily. 

Pressing a little kiss to Venom’s forehead, Eddie settles into the warm sheets, smiling softly. “Good night, darling.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/413985.html?thread=67469345#t67469345)


End file.
